


Hide My Chest

by garyc0re



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Acceptance, Adulthood, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, College, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: Gary didn't say anything, but the faint smile Jimmy got in return was enough to understand how the words made him feel.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith
Kudos: 16





	Hide My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> hello gary smith is asexual goodbye

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Gary and practically dragged him down onto the couch in their apartment, sitting forcefully on top of him and laughing when the boy yelped like a puppy. "Hey."

"You bitch," Gary huffed and pawed at Jimmy's face as if trying to remove him from his person. Jimmy laughed and gently plucked Gary's hand away to lace their fingers together, relishing in the red that came to the brunette's cheeks.

"Let's watch a movie." Jimmy demanded. "Miss you."

Gary's eyes trailed over Jimmy's face and he nodded. "Okay." He said softly.

It wasn't long before the two were cuddled around each other, Jimmy's arm wrapped around Gary's middle to hold his hand. Jimmy had chosen _The Wedding Date._ It wasn't particularly his style, but he was feeling cuddly today, and Pete had left it after dropping Gary off from his weekly therapist appointments. It never hurt to watch something new.

The movie was about a girl named Kat who wanted to make her ex-boyfriend jealous by hiring a guy to come with her on a fake date to her sister's wedding. Like any good old fashion romcom, the two fell in love. Gary kept making jokes from where he was tucked beneath Jimmy's chin, and Jimmy would occasionally chuckle, but really he was just enjoying the hot main couple. Both Kat and her fake boyfriend Nick were hot, okay, don't @ him.

Things were getting cheesy and they were getting closer when the two started up what was undeniably the romcom Sex Scene(tm). That's when he heard an angry grunt from Gary, the man shifting to glance back at his boyfriend.

"Maybe I should go get a snack." He suggested and Jimmy nodded, releasing him into the wilderness that was their apartment's kitchen.

When he got back, the scene was over, and he promptly rejoined Jimmy on the couch. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Gary's middle and kissed the side of his neck in a loving gesture.

"Babe, that wasn't the spicest thing we've ever seen," Jimmy chuckled softly.

"I don't _like_ sex scenes." Gary sighed. "Not only are they unnecessary to conveying the two characters' obvious romantic intentions, but they're also really awkward as an ace person to watch."

Jimmy hummed softly. "I think they're pretty neat."

"You're _allo._ " Gary stressed and sighed, seeming genuinely upset. Jimmy frowned faintly and reached for the remote, pausing the movie.

"Are you upset?" Jimmy offered, because Jimmy was nothing if not blunt as hell.

Gary seemed to pause - he did that a lot, nowadays, before agreeing, instead of bottling up his emotions (therapy really had helped a lot) - and then nodded. "Don't get me wrong. The movie is good, and funny, and I hope they get together mostly because her ex is a dickhead and I think it'd be funny to see him cry, but I don't like watching sex."

"Yeah, you've told me that." Jimmy brought him in closer and kissed his temple. "Sometimes I just, like, forget, you know? Because you're so cool with it between us."

"That's how demisexuality _is._ You're - you're _different."_ Gary stressed.

It wasn't the first time they had had this conversation. Gary had had other relationships prior to Jimmy, but they were very brief and didn't mean anything, as he couldn't feel anything romantic or sexual towards them. In the end he just assumed it was because he hated everyone, but eventually he figured out he was demisexual when he fell in love with Jimmy and learned about the LGBTQ+ community. Jimmy didn't fully understand it, but he did know that Gary had a lot of trouble connecting to Jimmy and Pete's experiences on the topic of intimacy, as the only person he had ever felt that strongly for was Jimmy.

"You're Jimmysexual." Jimmy decided and then unpaused the movie. He received an elbow to the gut in retaliation and he laugh-coughed.

As the movie continued on, with the couple bickering onscreen, Jimmy leaned in to trail soft kisses down Gary's face. "You're pretty cool for being ace, you know that?" He whispered, a secret only for their ears to hear.

Gary didn't say anything, but the faint smile Jimmy got in return was enough to understand how the words made him feel.


End file.
